Orange Ball
"Hello, You have a cute ball body here." - Orange Ball, whenever he met sphere(bees). Orange Ball (Full Name: Nadiya Bloby Origia) is the main mascot of Orange Ball Works, the leader of The Ball Siblings and well-known as sphere(bee) species. He is a cheerful lover of Pink Ball, while his birthday is September 28 despite his age is permanently unknown. Profile *'Appearance:' He's black-haired orange ball with his two black cute legs, he also has light pink cheeks for cuteness. In his battle gear, He wields his classic sword, wears red gem necklace (resists Fire a bit more) and brown slippers. *'Biography:' When he first time transformed from a human into a sphere, He feels weak than before that he is unable to defeat the monsters, losts his courages and run away into the peaceful spot. Eventually, he feels enjoyed in the form when he find out that he looks so adorable now. *'Personality:' He appears to be cheerful and cute, especially when he's attracted to cute things. But he's sometimes a crybaby, social-butterfly, and loses balance while wielding a weapon. As he is attracted to cute things, he is easily being charmed with girls with cute appearances. Despite his cuteness, He has some strange mystery perks that they may call him weird when he is doing at least one of them. As a Curry-obsessed individual, Whenever he sees any on sight, He may usually lead the path for it and eats. He prefer cute creatures over humans. Being a Magical Warrior and a Wizard Ball, He's usually brave but sometimes cowardly during his adventure. He also seems to be barely mocking person, as when he has nothing good to do, He may unexpected intentionally mocking strangers, with his tried-best jokes, usually offends peoples. He usually has short-term memories as he's thinks about something important to him. He usually imagine about foods and may uncontrollably noms something especially body parts when he's too starving. He has a strong bond of cute monsters, and probably the only hero who is obsessed over the slimes, as he plays around, hugging, cuddling, feeding and even helping with them. However, He has an ability that turn peoples into slimes, whenever he overhears about hating slimes, leading to a disaster for them. Another thing wrong about him is when he asks for curry but denied, He occasionally be negative about that, annoying nearby peoples. *'Favorite Food:' Curry Rice (especially Spicy one) *'Like Foods:' Turnip, Pickles, Pumpkins, Oranges, Ice Cream. *'Dislike Foods:' Guavas, Onions (He cries if near those), Sausages. *'Advantages:' Little (Not Fully) Immune to Fire *'Weaknesses:' Glitchy Things, Loses balance while wielding, Frequently turned into beast/monster via Curse, Crying Much, Short-term Memories. Abilities *Transformation (mostly between human and ball form) *Chant Magics such as Fire, Ice and Thunder. *Able to understand cute creatures' (especially spherebees') language. *Cute Abilities such as Cute Beam. *Rolling like a Ball (usually for fun or in hurry) *Slime Curse (whenever he heard someone said that they don't like slimes) *Breath Fire (first shown in Dot Invasion) Relationship *'Pink Ball:' She is a canon lover of Orange Ball. He is often seen going out with a date with her. *'Ren:' Orange Ball usually tried to fall in love with her, but also usually ended up refusal. Surprisingly, He has more love feeling for her than Pink Ball. *'Shimmy:' She is one of Orange Ball's crush. As she doesn't like falling in love with sphere(bees), He has to become a furry anthro in order to gain some love from her. Trivia *Orange Ball is one of few sphere(bee) characters being armless. Gallery Super Sneakers Artwork.png|With Super Sneakers Orange Ball Slime Fire.png|Casting Fire as a slime Fire Orange Ball.png|Gathered in Fire Powers turns him into Fire Orange Ball. External links *Toyhou.se Profile Category:Characters